


how much for a broken heart?

by babyweis



Series: tears and sugar [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, prequel to no amount of money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Others chase for money, Hyungwon spends his to chase for the boy who will eventually break his heart.





	how much for a broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the prequel i promised for no amount of money. it was supposed to be up last week, but i came up with stuff so,,, it's here now.
> 
> if you haven't read no amount of money, this one can be read as a stand-alone as well :)

 

Hyungwon is sixteen when he ends up making out with a cute boy in the bathroom during a friend's birthday party. He freaks out afterwards, because he's not _gay,_ he absolutely _can't_ be, he only broke up with his first girlfriend two weeks ago. He tells the boy he's sorry and leaves the party, and the two of them never talk to each other again.

 

 

But perhaps, Hyungwon realizes, perhaps he does, in fact, like boys too. Perhaps he likes girls _and_ boys. He remembers his older cousin telling him she's bisexual a couple of years back.

 

 

He could live with that, he supposes, after weeks of going through a dramatic, emotional identity crisis. After all, boys are rather nice, and kissing that one in the bathroom during the party wasn't near as bad as he first thought it was.

 

 

The next year there's another boy, an exchange student from Europe, and he has a tan, sun-kissed skin and curly hair, and perhaps Hyungwon ends up making out with him too. Only this time, they're not at the party but in Hyungwon's house instead, and they should be working on a group project, but they forget all about it until Hyungwon's dad knocks on the door to call them downstairs for dinner.

 

 

They make out a lot. They also hold hands, sometimes even in the school hallways for everyone else to see. And Hyungwon sees the way everyone looks at them and knows the things they say behind their backs, but no one says anything straight to their face, because Hyungwon is the boy who is brought to school every day with an expensive limousine and whose parents don't speak to their parents.

 

 

(His parents, also, are a part of the few who don't look down at him even though they're aware of him and his sort-of-boyfriend.)

 

 

Hyungwon loses contact with the other boy barely weeks after the latter has returned to Europe, and he's sad, but he moves on fairly fast. There are other boys, and then there are also girls, and Hyungwon shares kisses with most of them, shares something more with some of them, and officially dates a few of them.

 

 

He's twenty years old when a man whose brother he's currently dating confronts him out in the streets at night with his friends. Hyungwon cries in secret, sends the hospital bills of a broken nose and rib to the guy and takes his brother out for a two-day holiday in Japan a few weeks later. The two of them date for three more months until they both agree to break up - they do like each other, but they both know they're not meant to be.

 

 

After him, there are more girls and more boys, and maybe Hyungwon even falls in love a few times, but they are brief love stories, pass by like an episode of a drama. Hyungwon doesn't have a problem with that, though. He's not in a rush to settle down, get married and have kids. He's not in a rush to do _anything,_ frankly speaking. He just likes to let things happen however they happen - he doesn't start flirting or shoot chances with cute people he meets when he's out, because usually, people just come to _him_ without him really having to do anything.

 

 

But right now, he's twenty-five years old, and there is a boy standing in front of him in the line of the cash register in a grocery store, panickedly going through his bag and telling the cashier that _my_ _wallet was supposed to be right there, I'm sure I took it with me this morning, it's in here somewhere, I'm sorry please wait for a moment._ The cashier looks very tired, the other people in the line look impatient, the boy looks like he's two seconds away from hyperventilating and Hyungwon already has his credit card in his hand anyway, so he thinks it's the best for everyone's sanity to step in and save the situation.

 

 

"Hey," he speaks up, and the boy freezes, hand still shoved deep inside his bag as he looks up at Hyungwon, eyes big and wary underneath his black fringe. For a moment, Hyungwon's words get caught in his throat, and he just stares right back, lips opened to speak. He tears his gaze away from the boy and glances at the cashier instead, and then at the boy's groceries, and he somehow manages to look normal as he holds his credit card up. "If you don't have any money with you, I can pay."

 

 

The boy's mouth snaps open. "You- you definitely don't have to do that," he splutters.

 

 

"It wouldn't be a burden," Hyungwon says. The boy still looks like he's going to object, but then the cashier speaks up.

 

 

"Please," she says, "there's a long line. Let the guy be a gentleman and pay it for you."

 

 

"But..." the boy starts, trailing off once Hyungwon steps past him to the register and gestures at the cashier to put his stuff together with the other's. She complies, and Hyungwon pays, and the boy watches from the side, mouth opening and closing comically.

 

 

"You're welcome," Hyungwon tells him, slips his card into his pocket and grabs his chocolate bar and bottle of soda from the pile of groceries before proceeding out of the store. He doesn't look back to see what the boy is doing (even though he sort of wants to) and instead pulls his car keys from his pocket once he gets outside, making his way down the street where he parked his Mercedes.

 

 

He has already opened the door to the driver's seat when there's a yell.

 

 

"Wait, please! You, rich, blonde, tall man!"

 

 

Hyungwon snorts and lifts his head to see the boy running down the street towards him, his backbag dangling off one shoulder and a paper bag full of groceries cradled to his chest. A package of ramen nearly slips out of the bag, and the boy catches it at the last minute, stopping at the street as he struggles balancing everything he's carrying. He's cute, Hyungwon thinks. Kind of silly, but cute.

 

 

"I-" the boy breathes out, looking up at Hyungwon, "I, uh, just- I wanted to thank you! You really didn't need to do that, but you did, and you kind of saved my day. But I should pay you back though, so do you maybe, uh, maybe you could give me your phone number or something because I obviously don't have any money with me right now..."

 

 

Hyungwon stares at him, and he drops his gaze down to his groceries, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. There's a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

 

Hyungwon tosses his own things inside the car and then leans at the roof of the car with his elbow. "What's your name?" he asks.

 

 

The boy snaps his head up and looks at him with wide eyes, "my- my name?"

 

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon says.

 

 

"Oh, uh," the boy clears his throat, and gives Hyungwon a small, barely noticeable smile. "Lee Minhyuk."

 

 

Hyungwon hums. He considers stepping away from the car to shake Minhyuk's hand, but then he takes another look at his full arms and decides against it. "Chae Hyungwon," he says in return, returning Minhyuk's smile, but in a wider, more noticeable form. "Anyway, you don't need to pay me back, you know. It was nothing big."

 

 

Minhyuk gapes at him, looks down at his groceries, and then back at him again. "But- it's-"

 

 

"I could still give you my number, if that's what you want," Hyungwon cuts him out, and the small blush he had on his cheeks earlier spreads, turning brighter.

 

 

"I, uh..." Minhyuk stutters, taking a nervous glance around the streets, even if everyone is walking past without sparing a glance at them.

 

 

But Hyungwon understands. He's seen that look before, remembers how some of his boyfriends didn't dare to hold his hand in public, sees it sometimes on his cousin's face when they're hanging out and her girlfriend gets close to her.

 

 

"You can say no," Hyungwon tells him. Minhyuk's eyes widen.

 

 

"No! No, that's not what I mean, I just-" he inhales deeply, takes a cautious step closer to Hyungwon, and then stops as if there was an invincible wall in between them. "I mean, I'd like that," he finally says.

 

 

Hyungwon smiles at him, gestures at him to give his phone, and quickly types his number in. "You're legal, aren't you?" he asks casually. The sound he gets in response is somewhere in between a wheeze and a snort.

 

 

"Don't I look like it?" Minhyuk asks in disbelief, almost dropping the phone to the ground once Hyungwon hands it back to him. "I'm _nineteen."_

 

 

"Nineteen is pretty young."

 

 

"I'm an adult."

 

 

Hyungwon laughs. "Sure thing."

 

 

Minhyuk gives him a pointed look underneath his fringe, but there's still a huge blush across his cheeks and his lips are pouty, and Hyungwon can't really take him seriously. "So, what? You're not that much older than me anyway, are you?"

 

 

"I'm twenty-five," Hyungwon tells him, grinning as his face turns into a frown. "Second thoughts?"

 

 

Minhyuk huffs. "No," he says. He mutters something under his breath afterwards, and it sounds suspiciously something like _I like older guys anyway,_ but Hyungwon barely has the time to register that when he suddenly gasps, raising his voice, " _shit!_ My bus-"

 

 

Hyungwon turns his head to see a bus leaving the nearest stop, and then looks back at Minhyuk, the boy groaning dramatically.

 

 

"I didn't realize it's so late, I thought it won't be leaving in another five minutes," he rambles, "this is _just_ my luck."

 

 

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow in amusement, glancing down at his car. "Do you want a ride, maybe?"

 

 

Minhyuk stops, pursing his lips as he stares at Hyungwon's car, blinking rapidly. "I-" he starts, hesitant, "I don't want to bother you. Again. You already paid for my groceries, I shouldn't-"

 

 

"I have no plans for this evening," Hyungwon says, tilting his head, "I don't mind driving you. _Unless_ you think I'm creepy or something. You can say no."

 

 

Minhyuk blushes, again. "You're not creepy," he mutters.

 

 

"I'm glad," Hyungwon says, laughing. Minhyuk's lips curl into another small smile.

 

 

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?"

 

 

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

 

 

Minhyuk grins, and it's so sudden and bright that Hyungwon has to blink rapidly, search for the breath that escapes his lungs.

 

 

"Okay, then," Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon watches how he dances his way around the car and slips in to the passenger seat. He seems casual, but once Hyungwon joins him in the car at the driver's seat, he can see how the blush remains on his cheeks and how he warily glances around the car.

 

 

"Do you like it?" Hyungwon asks, and Minhyuk looks at him, quite obviously trying to suppress a smile.

 

 

"It's nice," he says, tearing his gaze away from Hyungwon to twist his body and buckle in his seatbelt. The groceries and backbag are still awkwardly balanced on his lap. "Just in case you're actually a serial killer or something, just know that my spirit will forever haunt you."

 

 

Hyungwon snorts, buckling in his seatbelt with one hand as he starts the car. "I promise I'm not a serial killer," he says.

 

 

"That's what a serial killer would say," Minhyuk says playfully, obviously still struggling with his bags. Hyungwon smiles.

 

 

"You can put your stuff in the backseat, if you want to."

 

 

"Oh." Minhyuk laughs nervously, and carefully turns around on his seat to toss everything to the back. Hyungwon waits until he's back to facing the front before he actually pulls up to the road.

 

 

"So, directions?" he asks. Minhyuk perks up on the seat and nods.

 

 

"Left from there, and then just straight ahead for a while," he instructs, leaning forward a little with his hands on his lap. "Uhm... By the way, are you sure I shouldn't pay you back? I mean, especially now that you're giving me a ride home and everything. It's just- well, I'd feel guilty."

 

 

"I'm the one who offered to do everything, remember?" Hyungwon says, eyes focusing on the road. "I have money, and time. It's not a problem."

 

 

Minhyuk sighs, and Hyungwon sees from his peripheral vision how he purses his lips. The traffic light ahead turns red, and Hyungwon stops the car.

 

 

"Maybe I could pay for half of it?"

 

 

Hyungwon laughs. "You really don't need to. I'm serious, don't worry."

 

 

Minhyuk huffs, crossing his arms as he look at Hyungwon. "Do you do things like this on a daily basis, or am I somehow special?"

 

 

"That's a secret," Hyungwon says. The light turns green, and he glances at Minhyuk with a small grin before stepping lightly on the gas.

 

 

"Are you trying to be mysterious?"

 

 

"Am I not mysterious already?"

 

 

Minhyuk laughs. It's cute, and Hyungwon has to use all his willpower to keep himself from looking at him and have his eyes on the road instead. "I mean, yeah, kind of."

 

 

"Kind of?"

 

 

"Isn't everyone kind of mysterious when you first meet them?"

 

 

"Poetic," Hyungwon comments, laughing when Minhyuk scoffs at him. "I suppose that's true, though."

 

 

"Don't laugh at me, then," Minhyuk says, a whine in his voice, and Hyungwon bites at his cheek to suppress another grin. "Oh, yeah, right from the next."

 

 

Hyungwon hums, following the instructions. The turn into a neighbourhood filled with apartment blocks, just one simple coffee shop squeezed in between. Hyungwon's friend used to live there during university.

 

 

"You're a student, right?" he asks.

 

 

"Yeah," Minhyuk says, "art major."

 

 

Hyungwon takes a quick glance at him - the blue jeans and yellow vintage jacket - and smiles. "That's what I would have guessed."

 

 

"Is it really that obvious?"

 

 

"Pretty much." (Hyungwon leaves out the fact that he thinks it's cute.)

 

 

Minhyuk huffs, amused, and then perks up on his seat again. "Right, you can pull over here."

 

 

Hyungwon glances takes a glance at the mirrors and pulls up at the side of the street, next to a bright red Volkswagen. An ugly key scratch runs across the side of the car, and Minhyuk laughs as Hyungwon stares at it with a bewildered expression.

 

 

"Don't worry, it was done by the guy's ex," he says, "there's going to be no thugs wrecking your car."

 

 

Hyungwon snorts. "Well, you never know," he says, turning his head to look at Minhyuk. The younger boy looks back at him, smiling meekly, and Hyungwon sort of wants to reach over and brush a thumb over his lower lip.

 

 

Minhyuk blinks, tongue peeking out of his mouth to wet his lips, and Hyungwon stares. "Could I ask for one more favor?"

 

 

"Anything," Hyungwon says, and he means it.

 

 

Minhyuk smiles, eyes roaming the surroundings of the car before settling back on Hyungwon as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "Help me carry my things to my apartment?" he suggests, leaning just slightly closer. "My arms feel sore."

 

 

"Of course," Hyungwon agrees in a heartbeat. Minhyuk grins at him, fingers brushing his knuckles over the gear shift before he leans back and slips out of the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk's apartment is small, a combined kitchen and living space with a convertible bed. There are small plants on windowsills, tabletops and counters, complete with sketchbooks and art supplies scattered around as well. It's cute and fits Minhyuk. Hyungwon likes it.

 

 

"So," Minhyuk starts as they set the groceries on the table, opening the fridge door, "what do you do?"

 

 

"I'm a lawyer," Hyungwon says, leaning against the counter. There's a painting abandoned there, and he runs his gaze over it, hues of blue and purple skillfully formed into a shape of a blue whale. "This is pretty," he comments.

 

 

Minhyuk tosses the rest of the groceries inside the fridge and turns around to look at him, casting a quick glance at the painting in the process.

 

 

"That's not really my best work," he says.

 

 

"Your best work must be incredible, then," Hyungwon says, smiling as Minhyul huffs in embarrassment.

 

 

"Now you're just flattering me."

 

 

"You're very humble, aren't you?" Hyungwon says. Minhyuk crosses his arms and looks at him with pursed lips.

 

 

"If you say so," he says, taking a small, cautious step towards Hyungwon. Hyungwon straightens his back and turns to properly face him, the edge of the counter pressing at his back.

 

 

Minhyuk still looks hesitant, and Hyungwon brings his hand forwards, palm up, making a small gesture with the tips of his fingers. Minhyuk steps forward as if in command, uncrossing his arms to carefully slip his hand into Hyungwon's. His skin feels warm and almost unbelievably _soft,_ and Hyungwon closes his hand around Minhyuk's, tugs gently to coax him closer. Minhyuk complies, stopping only when he's standing right in front of him, the both of them straight up in each other's personal space.

 

 

"You said you have money," Minhyuk whispers, cheeks flushed as he runs his hand down Hyungwon's chest, shy but determined. "I could pay you back in other ways."

 

 

"I didn't even do that much," Hyungwon mutters, slipping his hand to the small of Minhyuk's back. "I'd need to buy you something more to allow you to pay back in any way."

 

 

Minhyuk blinks, tilting his head to the side in a silent question. He lets Hyungwon let go of his hand and brush at his flushed cheek instead, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. "Such as?" he asks in a meek voice.

 

 

"Whatever you want, baby," Hyungwon tells him, lips curling into a smile as Minhyuk shudders at the petname.

 

 

"Anything?" Minhyuk asks carefully, eyes slipping open.

 

 

"Anything," Hyungwon repeats, running his thumb across Minhyuk's lower lip. It's soft, sinfully so, and Hyungwon inhales deeply, eyes hooded.

 

 

"I need a new jacket," Minhyuk whispers. Hyungwon slips a hand underneath his shirt and hums.

 

 

"I'll buy you three," he promises, "Chanel, Gucci, Balenciaga, whatever you prefer."

 

 

"That's a lot."

 

 

"You deserve that."

 

 

Minhyuk smiles. "You don't even know me, Chae Hyungwon."

 

 

"I don't need to," Hyungwon says. Minhyuk's smile widens, and he looks so pretty like that, smiling with his cheeks flushed and Hyungwon's hand cradling his face, and Hyungwon isn't sure how to deal with that, with someone so effortlessly beautiful.

 

 

"Don't regret this later," Minhyuk tells him, and Hyungwon smiles, pulling him closer.

 

 

"I won't," he says, "I promise."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kihyooms


End file.
